Sebuah Jawaban
by Benjiro Hirotaka
Summary: Hinata sangat rindu pada sosok Naruto. Dan itu terbawa sampai ia bermimpi tentang Naruto...


**Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto**

Story after Pain attacking Konoha

x

x

**Sebuah Jawaban by Anbu Tora**

x

x**  
**

Hinata bersandar di kusen jendela kamarnya. Senja yang terlihat indah sore ini tak dia hiraukan. Pikirannya sedang menerawang memikirkan pemuda yang baru-baru ini jadi pahlawan desa. Seorang pemuda yang semenjak di Akademi dia kagumi,yang telah menjadikannya lebih kuat dari Hinata yang waktu di ujian Chunnin dulu. Dia Naruto Uzumaki. Seorang pemuda yang tak pernah menyerah untuk mengapai cita-citanya untuk menjadi Hokage terhebat yang pernah ada agar bisa diakui oleh semua penduduk desa konoha.

Dimana dia sekarang?Terakhir dia dengar,Naruto mendapat misi ke Kumogakure. Seperti apa misinya ia tak tahu. Tapi Hinata merasa Naruto pasti akan jadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

'Adakah dia merindukanku seperti aku merindukannya?'Hinata berbisik lirih. Sejak pengakuan itu,Hinata tak berani menatap pemilik mata biru shafire itu. Dia masih menunggu jawaban Naruto.

Mengingat kejadian itu,Hinata baru menyadari betapa nekatnya ia saat itu. Semua terlihat begitu cepat. Dengan byakugannya,Hinata dapat melihat Naruto dalam keadaan terjepit oleh serangan pimpinan Akatsuki. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi,Hinata langsung ketempat Naruto berada. Tetapi karena kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan pemimpin Akatsuki itu,Hinata dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah. Untung setelah itu,Sakura datang untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama. Jika tidak,mungkin saat ini, dia sudah tidak ada di dunia ini.

Hinata tak menyesal. Walau pengakuannya adalah cerita lain,tetapi apabila harus kembali menyelamatkan Naruto dengan resiko apapun,Hinata rela melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Karena ia mencintai Naruto dengan sepenuh hati. Ia tak ingin orang yang dia cintai terluka dihadapannya.

'Naruto-kun,apakah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan?'desah Hinata.'Aku merindukanmu selalu'.

Hinata merasa amat lelah. Ia pun kemudian beranjak ketempat tidurnya. Mencoba merebahkan tubuhnya yang telah dipenuhi berjuta rasa rindu. Tak berapa lama,kantukpun menyergapnya. Dan diapun kemudian bermimpi.

Dalam mimpinya,dia berada disebuah padang rumput yang hijau dan sepoi-sepoi angin yang bertiup menyapa lembut rambut panjangnya. Sinar mentari yang hagat membuat matanya begitu menikmati suasana itu sampai seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya dari belakang.

Hinatapun langsung menengok kearah orang itu. Dihadapannya kini, berdiri seorang pemuda dengan rambut orange yang menyala dan senyum khas-nya yang begitu dikenal oleh Hinata selama ini. Sepasang mata biru pemuda itu menatap Hinata dengan lembut. Pemuda itu memakai stelan sweater yang senada dengan warna rambutnya dengan kaos hitam sebagai dalamannya. Sweater pemuda itu melambai tertiup angin karena tak dikancingkan.

"Na...Na...Naruto-kun?"Hinata sedikit tergagap.

"Eh..Boleh aku ikut bergabung denganmu Hinata-chan?"tanya Naruto."Aku sudah mencarimu keseluruh penjuru desa ternyata kau ada disini".

A...a...ada apa mencariku?"tanya Hinata heran.

"Bagaimana ya, aku kangen denganmu"kata Naruto terus terang sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Semburat merah terlihat jelas di kedua pipi Hinata. Dia mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah ,tak berani menatap sepasang mata biru pemuda itu.

"Semenjak kejadian waktu melawan Pain dan pengakuanmu bahwa kau mencintaiku,akhirnya baru kusadari,bukan Sakura yang aku cintai. Tetapi kau Hinata,seseorang yang selama ini aku cari. Sudah lama aku mengejar Sakura karena aku kagum padanya,tidak lebih. Tetapi padamu aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Saat melihatmu tak berdaya dihadapan Pain,aku jadi takut sendiri. Takut kehilanganmu. Tapi syukurlah akhirnya kau tak apa-apa". Pemuda itu tersenyum kembali.

Keduanya kemudian hanya terdiam. Semilir angin mendesah membisikkan puisi-puisi cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?".

Hinata tak sempat menjawabnya. Kedua tangan Naruto sudah menarik bahu Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Hinata merasakan hangatnya pelukan Naruto. Iapun memberanikan diri membalas dekapan pemuda yang selama ini dirindukannya.

Semilir angin menyelimuti kedua pemuda-pemudi yang sedang dilanda asmara itu.

Dalam tidurnya,Hinata tersenyum. Setetes air mata bening keluar dari mata lavendernya yang masih terpejam. Dalam mimpi yang tak ingin dia akhiri, diapun berbisik lirih.

"Ya Naruto,aku mau jadi kekasihmu".

x

x

END

X

X

Fict ini dibuat untuk meramaikan pairing NaruHina yang memang sudah banyak.

Tetapi belakangan ini,saya banyak membaca fict yang pairingnya **NaruSaku** dan **SasuHina**.

**I don't hate it,but i only dislike.**

X

X

**ANBU TORA**

X

x

**REVIEW ?**


End file.
